Water leakage is a problem particularly in less visible areas such as under kitchen and bathroom cabinets and vanities where there are plumbing or other connections. In these areas, a small or minute leak can occur, which over a period of time, can cause considerable damage resulting in mildew, rot and damage to wooden cabinets, as well as adjacent walls and floors.
It is not uncommon for under sink water treatment appliances, such as reverse osmosis units, to experience a small leak such as a pin hole leak in a line which over a period of time will cause the types of damages mentioned above. Because these types of leaks are partially concealed from view, the leaks are not always detected until after extensive damage has occurred.
Another problem with leakage in less accessible areas is that these areas are often used for storage of household items as well as for installation of plumbing units such as reverse osmosis units. Reverse osmosis tanks are generally heavy and obscure visibility to the cabinet area. Stored items become water logged adding to the problem.
Conventional water proof protective pans available offer only limited protection against water damage as a physical barrier. A conventional pan generally will not prevent water from overflowing the pan and conventional pans generally are relatively flimsy in nature and do not provide the user with a leakage alarm.